Captured by Love
by Kailee Nakamaru
Summary: What happens when Graham ends up being stuck on the Gundam's base ship? What happens when he and Billy learn the true identities of the Gundam Meisters? Will they get away? Or...Will something unexpected happen? Read and find out!
1. A Kidnapping?

**A/N: Alright, this story has a strong suggestion of AU. However, it's not /all/ the way AU. Mostly because Lockon Stratos(the first one) never died. The other Lockon didn't come in, Allelujah and Soma never got together and she has supposedly vanished. And the rest you'll find out. :)**

**Pairings: Setsuna/Graham, Tieria/Lockon and we'll see what develops from there. :) Any suggested pairings?**

**Warning: This. IS. YAOI! Don't like? Don't read. :) M-rated for a reason. Oc-ness? Unfortunetly that's likely. T_T Suckish grammar and...I think that's it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, it would have obviously taken a whole different turn! Don't need to be a rocket scientist to figure that out. :P**

**Now, enough of my gabbering on and on and...Yeah.**

**

* * *

**

"Graham! You have to come with me now!" Billy called out, grabbing hold of a white gloved hand. "Billy! What in this world is so important for me to see?" Graham asked, when it was interfering with his daily training something was wrong. "We've finally got Celestial Being. They devised a plan, and they were caught. However, whatever they did they aren't saying." Billy stated, Graham stared at him in shock. "Is that so? Well, in the mean time. I get to finally see the identity of the Gundam." Graham smiled and grinned. Finally, the identity of his rival will be released.

Walking into the room, several soldiers stood, their guns only a moments reach behind them. And standing in the middle of the room, their wrists shackled behind them were four incredibly young looking men. Graham's eyes widened, "Billy, none of them could be over 25!" he hissed. But Billy was already going up to talk to them. "You...Are the pilots of these...Gundam?" Billy asked, none of them responded and Graham sized them up before walking over in his proudful way. "It's rude to not...Answer.." Graham cut himself off as he noticed the tan young man. "You...You were that boy I met in the desert country!" Graham accused. How did you get past me?" he demanded as he walked up and was only inchs away from him. Setsuna just stared at him. _'his eyes look almost..dead.' _he thought to himself, frowning softly. Billy blinked, "You've met him?" he asked and then his eyebrows furrowed, but they didn't have much time to 'reunite'.

"Well then, I'll trust you. But if you defy me- I will not be as forgiving." said the old Professor, Ralph Eifman. Everyone looked over, and it was time for Billy's eyes to get trumendosly large, "..Le-leesa!" he gaped in awe as he saw the red-headed woman walk out. "Billy? Nice to see you again, I'm sorry they're under such..dire standards." she smiled at him, but moved over to her boys. She looked at them and at Tieria, having him telepathically give her orders. "We're going to destroy this and the Gundams." she stated to them as she unlocked all of them from their shackles. "Professor! You can't be serious about letting them go!" Graham called out, "Leesa..Why?" he asked her, sadness practically choking him. She looked at him, "Gomen, Billy-san." she smiled sadly at him. "Lockon, Setsuna, Tieria and Allelujah, it's time for you...to introduce yourselves. It's only polite." she smiled at them. "Of course, Sumeragi/Sumeragi Lee Noriega!" they all called out. But instead of heading to the control room.

"Sorry 'bout this buddy!" Lockon called out, knocking the two guards to the entrance of the Ptolemy. "Leesa! Don't you dare! I told you what I'd do if you defied me!" Ralph cried out in anger, "Sorry old man! But I have my crew to look after, if you had really been watching you would have realised." she paused as the machine started up, "You missed two vital members of our crew! I'm not the pilotes boys! Though I suppose I could be!" she called out in a happy-go-lucky tone before ducking inside. Graham growled and looked at Billy who was clouded with anger and confusion and the two charged at the thing. As they neared the door, it began to close, and only by a stroke of luck did they manage inside. Sadly, it was two late for the gov. By the time they got to the area, Ptolemy and their best pilot and engineer...Were gone.

"Leesa! Don't-" Billy paused as he found a gun pointed in his face. "Sorry! But Sumeragi-san is busy, if you don't shut up and let her do her thing we won't make it to space properly and could very well get destroyed." Lockon said and Billy shut his mouth, Graham growled, "Put this thing down, now!" He called out only to be punched. Hard. "The- YOU!" Graham glared at Setsuna, and Setsuna glared back. "Setsuna! That's enough! You fight later, for now, you and Allelujah are to go out and defend the ship. Lockon and Tieria I want you here just in case!" Sumeragi called out her orders.

Setsna stared at Billy for a moment and decided, that he would have to do it. "Ryokai!" he called out and quickly Allelujah and Setsuna got into position. It didn't take long for them to destroy most their enemies, and once the ship was safely in space, the cloaking field was set up and the two Gundams returned. "Wonderful as usual." Sumeragi smiled, "I can't say I agree." Setsuna stated, "Remind me why we had to bring them along?" he asked. "Vedas' orders." Sumeragi stated, "He has yet to give a reason I know of. Tieria?" she looked at her purple-haired genius. "No, he has said nothing so far." he stated. "Wait...we're here because you planned it!" they said in shock. "Yes, Vedas declared it was something we had to do. And I was only able to do it the way I did. Though I would have rather not revealed our identities, it will have to do." she stated.

Billy frowned, "Leesa, I don't understand..." he said softly, "No, I don't expect you to, Billy." she stated. "Sumeragi Lee Noriega-" "Yes?" "Are you sure this won't be to personal for you. It's quite obvious you two have a past of some sort, and I believe this could cause interferance if you're not.." Tieria stopped as Sumeragi raised a hand. "Tieria, enough. You shouldn't worry about that." "I believe I should however, it is of the utmost importance that our plans go without a hitch. And you are a little more em-" Tieria was cut off by Sumeragi's death glare. "Go and do something besides interigating me." she huffed. "..." Tieria just turned around. "Ah! How cute, Tieria pouts!" Lockon teased before chuckling, Tieria stopped and glared at him. "What? It's the truth! Both you and Setsuna are so cold, and it's so cute to see your emo-AH!" Lockon cried out with a nervous look as he dodged two fists. covering his head with his hands. "Not cute! Not cute!" he sighed in defeat. "Boy's! Not in here!" Sumeragi demanded like a mother.

Billy and Graham looked at each other. "Y'know, I thought you looked young. But..." Graham finally commented, "You're actually arguing with your enemy standing right here?" Graham finished, raising an eyebrow. Sumeragi chuckled, "Well, that's just their style. Don't let their appearances fool you, these are truly my Gundam Meisters, despite their age." she stated, "Yeah, or they're anti-social levels!" Lockon commented stupidly, two feet connected harshly with his gut. "I can't believe you two are working together so well! Why can't you always be this way!" Sumeragi cooed and Setsuna and Tieria glared at each other. "Never!" they said in unison and snapped again, "Don't copy me!" and the two stormed off in seperate directions, one looking at the caculations, the other leaning against a wall facing away from the one caculating.

And then it seemed like their were crickets in the room.

"I had no idea our enemy was so immature." Graham stated. He was having a hard time not laughing, he knew it wouldn't be right, but the problem was- They had no chance of escape. If they were indeed as good of fighters as Setsuna, then these four were all at his level. "Either way, Sumeragi, until we know we can trust them. Someones going to have to watch them." Tieria stated, "I realize that. Billy, Vedas declared would be free to wander except into certain areas. Such as the docking areas and he wouldn't be able to work it in time anyhow, seeing as Vedas would have him stopped in moments. While Graham...I think I'm going to have..." she paused and smiled widely, "Setsuna!" Setsuna looked at her, his eyes widened for a mere moment before a glare was turned on her, "Hell no." he stated. "I am not playing babysitter!" Setsuna growled, "But I'm not asking! I'm /ordering/!" she smiled and he twitched softly before huffing. "It's settled, get.." she paused, "I'm sorry! I didn't introduce us." she chuckled, "Billy knows me as Leesa, but around her I'm more likely to respond to Sumeragi. The purple-haired genius over there-" she motioned to Tieria. "That's our little Tieria, be careful with him. We're still working on our temper." she smiled at him as he glared and shook his head. "Over there, probably our most normal male member here is Allelujah...Well...As normal as my crew get-"

"What's _that _supposed to mean!" they all pouted. "Don't interupt me!" Sumerage huffed, "Anyway, he's a sweetheart and will help you if there is anything he can do. Beside him, that's our semi-mature, semi-loko member. Lockon, he's a goof, but he's a good person to go to if you need to talk." she smiled. "Over there, our two lovely pilots, Christin(was that her name? I can't remember...) and beside her is our second genius, Feldt. And then, we have our baby, Setsuna!" she grinned, "He may be as anti-social as they come- but he's an excellent fighter. And...a good...listener?" she tried to come up with something. The four meisters looked at each other and one started to laugh out right, another tried to hold it in, while the other two stared on unamused at her pathetic attempt. Sumeragi chuckled, "Well, it seems I'm not as good with words as I thought." she shrugged with a small laugh.

Graham looked at Billy and then back at the group, to think these two were once on the same side..."Well, I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Graham Aker, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." he said and bowed softly, "Well aren't you a gentle-man." she chuckled, "Feldt, could you please get Graham settled in Setsuna's room and Billy in the guest room?" she asked with a smile.

"Sumeragi..." Sumeragi turned towards Setsuna and suddenly felt a little nervous at the glare that was trying to eat her soul. "S-setsuna, chill. It's for the best, these are your orders! Atleast try to be civil!" she pouted, "Civil?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "What she means, Setsuna, is she would like you to try and be more..gentle. I don't think she meant 'civil'." Lockon translated. Afterall, Setsuna's 'civil' was to completely ignore the source of his annoyance. "Either way, this was an absolutely horrible day.

"Setsuna, show your new roomate to your now shared room." Sumeragi smiled, before grabbing a bottle of alchohal and taking a drink. "...Fine." he said and turned towards Graham, who was not looking at all happy. "This way." was all he said before he began towards his room, Graham huffed and followed after the younger man before him and walked into the room. It was plain, only with another bed. It was still a very spacious room, he was quite surprised. He sat down on the bed and took everything in, they sat there in silence, for quite a long time. "Why?" Graham was tired of the silence and broke it with one simple question. Setsuna didn't spare him a look, but receiving no protest, he continued further. "Why are you fighting this uncomprehendable war, and at such a young age?" Graham asked. Setsuna glanced at Graham, he sighed as Sumeragi had ordered him to be kind. "I have my reasons. And you aren't too much older then I, are you not?" he wasn't asking. He was stating, and Graham was not appreciating that tone of voice.

But, he knew he couldn't force the younger one to tell him why, so he settled for a different question. "Then, why here? Why not the Goverment?" he asked, despite his age, Setsuna would be an invaluble partner to have on the field. "None of your business." was Setsuna's only responce, he looked at the time and decided it'd be a good time to train, perhaps Graham would shut the hell up. Standing he walked over to an open space in the room, getting on his toes and doing diamon push-ups. "Why won't you act like a normal kid?" Graham asked crossing his arms, receiving no reply(again), he continues. "Setsuna was it? You could have an amazing life if you gave up this life in space and joined the gover-" "No way in hell." Setsuna didn't even consider Grahams offer!

"It's rude to not even pretend to consider it." Graham stated, "And it's rude to intergate someone who is trying to ignore you." Setsuna answered annoyed. Graham opened his mouth and gaped like a fish, "Y-you!" Graham had little left to say. "Setsuna! You're being rude!" Lockon said as he basically invited himself in, "I'm supposed to give these to you. By the way, have you seen Tieria anywhere?" he asked. Setsuna stared at him with a 'you think /I'd/ know?' kinda look and Lockon chuckled, "Guess not. I'll leave these here Graham. Welcome aboard for awhile." Lockon mockingly saluted. He set a bag of clothes down beside Grahams bed and took his leave, he didn't want to be killed by the younger for entering without permission. Even he didn't do it often, but he had a feeling he would have been ignored anyway...The fact he had been listening to them for the last ten minutes didn't help his chances either.

* * *

**A/N: I can't gurantee any lengths for my chapters. I'll be trying yet another multi-chapter, and I'll need your help to keep me persistent people! If I disappear smack me over the head or something. :) I love this pairing though, and will probably start on the next chapter later. Anyway, review please, Hallelujah will track you down and kill you if you don't. ^^ Bye Bye! :D**


	2. Nettling Emotion!

**A/N: How's it going today? :) I have no school on Tuesday's! Thank goodness! :D That's such an exciting thought~! ^.^ Anyway, I'm gonna start on this chapter now. :3 Also, I was thinking about it, and I was thinking of perhaps trying a Billy x Allelujah pairing, what does everyone think of that? Opinions! :D I'll shut up and move on now. :)**

***Grahams Point of View* **

**

* * *

**

Graham groaned tiredly as he sat up in his bed, this was his ninth day aboard this ship. And to be honest? He was enjoying it, like really really enjoying it. These people, were far more kind then he once thought. Well, most of them, Setsuna and Tieria were still quite cold to him. Speaking of Setsuna...Graham glanced around, his gaze seeking out the tan young man and soon finding it on the floor working out in a silent bliss. Setsuna, he was still trying to figure him out, you'd think since he was roomed with him, that he'd know Setsuna best, but he hardly knew anything about him. And apparently, it was only recently that they started telling each other about themselves.

They respected each other, no matter what they went through, and he understood now why they were having such a difficult time with these meisters. Standing up, Graham made his way to his closet and got out one of the sets of clothes that Sumeragi had given him. It was a pair of black pants with a blue t-shirt, simple yet, looked great. She really knew his style. "Hm?" he looked at the time, it was breakfeast time.."Setsuna?" he asked, trying to get the youngers attention, he heard a small grunt which signaled he was listening, "We should head to breakfeast." he stated, and Setsuna _actually_ looked up and took a glance at the clock. This was probably the_ first _time he actually took notice to what he said. At least, he felt like it was.

Strangely enough, he was learning to put up with the brats attitude, putting aside his differences. He knew nothing of this child, and he couldn't judge what he didn't know. Setsuna stood and changed shirts, switching for another white one before he walked towards the door, motioning for him to follow. He was a child of few words. Normally kids his age couldn't _stop_, the youngest people here though, were quiet and did not seem to fond towards talking. They actually seemed rather keen towards avoiding all source of talking.

Following him out the door, they grabbed the bar and let gravity take them down the path before they came to the kitchen area. "There you two are! I was wondering where you were." Allelujah smiled, Sumeragi had been right about him. He is a real sweet heart. Always looking to please others, "...Una! I'm shocked almost." Allelujah had said something and I hadn't caught it. What was I doing? Drifting off in thought? That wasn't something I normally did. There he was, "Billy." he smiled as the brown-haired man nodded towards them in greeting. "Well, despite the fact that you were brought here against your wills...Are you enjoying your stay? Allelujah asked as Setsuna sat down with a plate of food. "Yes, I'd say. To be completely honest, it's kind of nice having so few responsablities." Billy stated and pursed his lips. "True ta dat!" was the sudden voice of Lockon Stratos. "No play makes _Setsuna_ a very dull boy." Lockon grinned, changing the phrase around a _little_ bit. _'Some times I wonder if that man has a death wish..' _Graham wonders off-handedly as he see's Setsuna glare death at Lockon.

Tieria decided to walk in at that very moment grabbing for himself some coffee before sitting down, "Tieria, sleep well?" he asked smiling sorta...softly? Graham blinked, was he seeing hints of..? Ah, so these guy's get those kind of feelings as well? Graham chuckled. Lockon looked up at him, "Wha?" he asked, "Nothing at all." Graham say's with a small, knowing smile. Lockon shrugs it off as he looked back at Tieria to wait for his reply. "Well I suppose.." he muttered softly. He _sounded_ like he had worked all night.

"Tieria! Don't lie to us now, you were up all night in Vedas." Sumeragi pouted at him with a bottle of alchohal in hand. "Really, Sumeragi-san, that's not healthy." Allelujah frowned at the bottle in her hand. "It's fine! Don't worrry about it!" she chuckled and soon everyone was eating. "Lee-Sumeragi, may I ask...Where did you find these young ones? And why them? You don't have to answer of course, but we've been here almost two weeks and know nothing of the people around us." he stated. "Well...Why is because they all had some horrible experiences by the time I found them, and they were perfect for what the plan was. Where they came from and what they went through is for them to tell you." Sumeragi stated, "I don't mind, for some reason I trust them." Lockon stated. "I came from Ireland, ever hear of that suicide child bomber? And the Gorilla children?" he asked, Billy nodded, I vaguely did so, because I only knew a little about that. "My family died there, 'cept for my Brother, but he doesn't know where I am or what I do. I was later recruited and now here I am." Lockon stated, "I think..We're all finally starting to come out of this. To be honest, we've been living in the past so much, we haven't looked anywhere from the past. I find it makes it easier to talk about it now, and it kinda makes me feel better." he stated.

"Anyone else wish to share?" Sumeragi asked, "I was one of the 'super soldiers'. Allelujah said, swirling the tea in his cup. Billy stared at him wide-eyed, "You were one of those? That's..." Billy was even speechless. _THAT_ I knew about. "I don't really remember my life outside of there. But I think that about sums it up.." Allelujah shrugged. Tieria and Setsuna however, weren't as trusting. Sumeragi looked at them and Tieria just finished his meal and walked away. "Setsuna, would you like to..?" Sumeragi asked gently. "Why should they know anything about us?" Setsuna asked. "They don't have to, but, it's good to get it out." Sumeragi smiled, Setsuna shook his head. I'm not surprised, I expected him to turn down the offer to talk.

I'm feeling curious now, I hate that feeling. But when you have nothing better to do, it rears it's ugly head.

Graham doubts he'll be getting an answer any time soon, so he just sighs and purses his lips slightly. Blinking as he saw Lockon stand and leave randomly, he hummed softly and smiled, knowing exactly what was going on here. And he'd only been here a week! No, almost two weeks! Wait..Was it that long? Being in space made time to seemingly either go by quicker or slower, he couldn't tell.

***With Tieria&Lockon* **

* * *

Tieria sighed as he finished everything he needed to research and glanced at the screen when he heard a knock, it was Lockon _'What could **he **want **now**?'_ Tieria wondered. But, deciding to let it go he just ignored it, "Come on Tieria! Come on out! I wanna talk." he grinned, crossing his arms. For some odd reason, Lockon has been coming to Tieria to just talk. And Tieria was just getting more and more confused by this, it made no sense. He went out of his way to ignore people, and Lockon wanted to talk. Mostly, it was Lockon talking and Tieria listening, and he was willing to say that Lockon practically talked his ears off. At times, he wished he were deaf. He wish it were true, and then he remembered- he needs his hearing.

Tieria sighed, he had no reason to stay in Vedas and decided to get out and...talk with the sniper. Opening the door, he stepped out and looked at the hazel eyes that got a happy gleam in them for some reason. "What do you want, Lockon?" Tieria asked, tilting his head to the side softly before he began walking away, knowing the sniper would follow. "Well I'm bored, and though listening ta life-stories is great bonding, I was bored of it." he stated, "And you came to me to...cure.. you of this problem?" Tieria asked, raising an eyebrow. "Pretty much!" Lockon grinned. Tieria just stared at him for a few minutes, trying to decipher the older man but decided against it. He really didn't want a look into_ that _mind.

"How am I supposed to help you with this?" he asked, "I thought that was obvious. By talking with me." Lockon stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I don't-" "Don't bother, you're a lot more fun to be around than ya think. One just has to figure out how to draw out your emotions. Which, I know you have, by the way." Tieria stared at Lockon as if he were insane. "...You make no sense." was his only responce. "Yeah, but hey, you're pretty damn cool once you get past the cold exterior." Lockon smiled at him.

_'The hell!'_ Tieria wonders as his stomach begins to twist in knots, an unknown feeling taking over his mind.

It came and went, but it was always when Lockon was around, and he had yet to find a reasonable explanation for it. There had to be something logical to it, after all, science can explain everything. Everything has a logical explaination! Or something like that, he just wish Lockon would give him enough time to figure it out. "Ria...Tieria!" Lockon was looking at him worriedly, "Wh-what?" Tieria asked, _'what! I just stuttered? Why?' _he just couldn't understand this stupid feeling, he would break it!

...

Who was he kidding? He'd been trying to break it for the past week. That's longer than he's ever needed to take. "You looked like you disappeared, I was getting kinda worried, sure you aren't feeling alright?" Lockon asked, and Tieria could feel his insides clench for no reason. He couldn't believe this, why was his body betraying him so? He really needed a vacation or something. He seemed to be lost in thought again, because suddenly he felt two hands on each of his cheeks, and he was forced to look into hazel eyes once more. "You feel a little hot..." Lockon muttered, "I just need a bit of rest, I'll be fine after that." Tieria stated, jerking out of the touch. It wasn't much longer before they reached Tieria's room and he said his goodbyes before going inside.

As Lockon turned away from the door, he sighed defeatedly about something, and didn't notice the two pairs of eyes that had been watching them. "So they've alway's been this way?" one asked, "No, it's recent, after Tieria actually started letting people talk to him for no reason." the other said. "You don't say...Perhaps we should...Help speed the process?" one asked as a small smile graced their features that were hidden in the shadows. "Yes, we should." the other said, also allowing a smile to slip. And the two disappeared, the crew had no idea what was in store for them now.

* * *

A/N: Alright! Done! How was that? Please review. :3 I want your opinions of Allelujah x Billy. :3 Or should I just leave them be? Or perhaps another pairing you had in mind? Hope school is treating people well! :D


	3. Night Terrors!

A/N: School is KILLING me right now! I absolutely despies English! How the hell does someone expect you to learn by getting no human help and reading a book? T_T Gah! And Math's even worse...Sorry, now that that's off my chest I will write the next chapter. Something I really need to do right now, writing _really_ gets the frusteration out.

_***Graham PoV***_

* * *

I return to the room I shared with Setsuna, I didn't let my guard down too much still, but it was hard. And I found after the first four days, I just couldn't hold a grudge anymore, now that I actually _know_ them. Well...Somewhat so, I feel with each piece I learn, the more I want to help them. I start seeing things from their perspective. It's especially difficult, when I have to admit that my country did go about some things...wrong. I hated saying it. To be honest, I never hated Celestial Being, but I didn't understand them-and therefore- didn't agree with their methods. I'm starting to see them in a different light, they're a lot like normal people, only with a painstaking knowledge of the truth. I finally see the point of their methods, of their ways.

So, now that I've started accepting them, I want to know more about them.  
No...  
That's wrong.

I want to know Setsuna more, Setsuna F. Seiei is who enthralls me. And I brace myself before I walk in to speak with him. "Setsuna, can I talk to you?" I ask the boy, who always seems to be working out. I get silence for my responce, that's not a no, so I go on. "I..Well, seeing as I'm probably going to be here for awhile, I was hoping that perhaps you could tell me a bit more about you-" I was **_not _**expecting to be cut off! "Why do you care? So you can try and convince me to join you, so you can know exactly what kind of person you've been fighting and will probably fight again?" Setsuna stated, his voice was soft and as deep as honey, to be honest, I just noticed how amazing it sounded. Wait, did I just think that, not now Graham! Consider your insanity _after_ you talk to Setsuna!

"T-that's not it at all! I'm just trying to make friendly conversation and get to know you better." I almost growl out, but I don't, mainly because it is not something that I like to do, growl at children. But this child needs anger management! "Did it ever cross your mind that perhaps I'm just interested in knowing more?" I asked, a little more calmly. "No, and I doubt that's why." I want to smack him, no, I want to punch him, he just doesn't get it.

"I do not wish to argue Setsuna, I just wish to speak with you about things!"  
"Well I do not wish to speak with YOU." Setsuna countered and for the rest of the day we were on edge.

_***14 Days Later***_

* * *

It's been two weeks since my arguement with Setsuna, and it's night time. I had no idea what was going on, but I could tell something was happening when I heard a whimper come from the older bed, I sat up, trying to figure out what was causing him pain, I moved a little closer even. He's shaking and trembling like nothing I've ever seen, this was not like the Setsuna I've grown to know, Setsuna was a strong enigma! Not...not this! Atleast, I think so...He was sweating and I reached down to wipe it away, only to have my hand swatted away. "Stay away from me! Stay away!" I stumble back in surprise, what else was I supposed to right now! After all, I didnt think he was awake.

"There is no such thing!" he cried out again and I stood up, or was he...

"Ali Al-Sacheez!" he screamed and Allelujah and Lockon stumbled inside, "What's going on!" they demanded, "I...I have no idea, I woke up and he was like...like this!" I proclaim. "We need to wake him up!" Sumeragi came into the room with Tieria at her feet. "Hmm.." was all he said, though I could see a slight bit of shock in his eyes. "Setsuna, Setsuna, it's just- AH!" even Sumeragi was pushed away, he hit her with a particular nasty blow. Billy decided to come in then, "L-Sumeragi!" he cried out and ran over to tend to her. Allelujah in tow. I look between Lockon and Tieria, we're all trying to think of something. "Setsuna! Setsuna!" I try again, dodging a couple of blows towards me. "Stay away!" he cries out...he's crying? And he sounds in pain "Setsuna F. Seiei! Respond this instant!" Tieria called out, I was surprised, I didn't think he cared. But, Setsuna punchs him worse than he did Sumeragi, Tieria hits the wall and groans in pain, falling out of conciousness. He was going to have some nasty bruises. "Tieria!" Lockon cries out, rushing over to the other he tries to wake him up.

"SETSUNA!"

I yell finally, and the struggling slowly came to a stop, his breathing was deep but it wasn't as ragged as it had been, slowly we see those honey colored eyes and I sigh in relief. He sits up and reachs up to his face, he pulls it away, probably because he confirmed it was wet. He looked around him at everyone, "What...Is going on?" he asked softly, "You were having a nightmare, you weren't letting anyone touch you." I responded, carefully and cautiously I sit down next to him and reach my hand out to wipe away his sweat and tears. Brushing his hair back, 'he really is beautiful...' I couldn't help but think. He's just breathing deeply, trying to catch his breath and take in what he had done. Everyone left for the night afterwards, Lockon was getting Tieria to his room so he could take proper care of him, while Billy and Allelujah took Sumeragi.

Setsuna looks glad they left, "Setsuna...You...You can't talk to me, if you'd like." I say. "But, can I ask...your relation to Ali Al-Sacheez." only after I say it, do I realize that it's a sore topic for Setsuna who stared at me wide eyed. "You said his name when you were asleep, what about him?" I ask. I have to know, afterall, last I heard, my people were working with him. "..." I was expecting no answer, and I just sigh before moving to stand. "He...He was our leader." Setsuna say's and I sit back down. "Leader? But I thought Celestia-" "Not Celestial Beings leader. I assume, you know of what happened in Krugis?" he asked me and I was even more confused. "I know that children were being taught to fight. But how's that-" I really should just shut up, I can't seem to complete a whole sentance right now.

"You're wrong..They weren't just being taught how to fight. If it had been that, it would have been a good thing. No...We were trained in the arts of war, Ali Al-Sacheez was our leader. We thought he was a prophet of God. We believed him with our whole being. He was a monster, he turned me into what I am today. I killed my own parents, I killed them because he told me, that if I did...I would be accomplishing God's will. The Massacre of the Krugrians. Was not just among different cultures. But among each other." he said, my mouth was dry and I had no intention of speaking yet.

"You asked me, why I fight." he stated, "I'm probably the sole survivor of the ordeal, a true blooded Krugrian. That day, it was a machine that saved me. Exia. But it was...Different that day, I was volunteered here, and I've a sort of obsession for it." he stated, "I will defeat whoever is in my way with Exia." he stated. "There is no such thing as a God..If there is, he created us only to play with us. I refuse to believe in that anylonger. To waste my hopes on false believes." Setsuna said, "..Thank you, Setsuna." I smile. "For what?" he asked, trying to figure out what I meant. "For trusting me with your story." I smile, "I promise, I won't hold it against you." he seems to relax a bit at this.

"...Thanks." he muttered so softly I barely heard it, but then he laid back down and closed his eyes, I quietly ran my fingers through his hair, trying to lull him into a pleasent sleep. And I seem to feel a pang in my chest, I wasn't starting to feel something for him...Was I? No! I can't I know that if I told him that, he'd push me away again. It took me a long time to get here! Too bad, well, I suppose I'll just watch him from a-far..

_***Meanwhile- Tieria&Lockon***_

* * *

I rushed Tieria into my room, his unconcious form limp in my arms as I get inside. Laying him down softly, I go and get an ice pack and several other things I might need. For some odd reason, Haro wasn't here, and that just wasn't normal. But he had no time to think about it, it was ten minutes before Tieria began to come around. Setsuna has a tough left hook apparently.."Tieria!" I cry out, my voice drowned in concern. My eyes won't leave him, not for a second. I need to know he's alright. I can't tell him, but I am in love with this beauty before me, but if I told him that..Well, I would lose the small bit of respect I have from Tieria. And I couldn't handle that, I know I wouldn't be able to. So I just push it all away, resist the urge to bring him into my arms and just hold him as if my world would break without him. Though, it probably would.

Tieria's crimson gaze meets my own hazle and he sits up, a small wince leaving his lips. "I'm fine...Do not worry Lockon Stratos, just a minor injury." Tieria stated, "Besides me, how is Setsuna F. Seiei?" he added quickly, as though giving me no room to speak my disagreements with him, but I let him win. "He's fine, Graham managed to wake him." I state. "Graham?" Tieria asked, "That's...Almost odd." he muttered, and I opened my mouth only to close it. "You're right...Why didn't he respond to the people he's known for so much longer? And actually tolerates..." Lockon crossed his arms in thought now and then grinned, "You don't think our baby is growning up do you?" I grin. "..." Tieria stares at me as he tries to decipher what I'm saying. I chuckle, "What I mean is, do ya think he likes Graham?" I smirk, but it falls when Tieria stares at me as if I'm insane, "They've been arguing. I do not think they like to be in each others presense. I thought that wasn't a friend in human standards?" Tieria stated, I open my mouth and remember another reason. If I told Tieria I liked him, he'd probably take it like, I liked him as a friend. "No. I'm talking about like as in a romantic sense Tieria." a minute later, it finally processed and his eyes widened greatly, I saw a dusting of pink on his face and blink. "B-but they're the sa-" "Same gender? In love, Tieria, gender doesn't matter." I smile.

Tieria takes this information, and it's obvious he is processing it. I just hope he doesn't figure anything out.

Either way, I know Tieria. And Tieria will probably figure it out eventually, and I'll wait till then to talk to him about it. "Well, I'm glad you're alright. You had me worried, you got hit pretty hard, Setsuna has one mean lefty." I tease. Tieria just roles his eyes and seems to nodd slightly in agreement to this as he places a hand where he had been hit. Today, was already off to a bad start.


End file.
